Auf hoher See
by Asahi-chan
Summary: *Einteiler* Marron, Chiaki, Miyako und Yamato verschollen auf hoher See.


*********Auf hoher See*********  
  
Eine Kurzgeschichte  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine der Charaktere sondern Arina Tanemura.  
  
Summary: Marron, Chiaki, Miyako und Yamato verschollen auf Hoher See.  
  
"Ganz toll... ganz, ganz toll!" maulte Miyako und blickte sich um. Doch was sie sah war nicht sehr erfreulich. Denn um sie herum befand sich nicht als Wasser... und natürlich Marron, Chiaki und Yamato. "Wer ist eigentlich auf die blöde Idee gekommen eine Kreuzfahrt zu machen?" fragte Chiaki und blickte wütend Yamato an. "Hey Chiaki... ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, das, das Schiff untergegangen ist!" maulte Dieser und rutschte vorsichtshalber ans andere Ende des kleinen Rettungsbootes. "Genau Chiaki! Jetzt stell dich nicht an wie ein kleiner Junge und such die Schuld lieber bei dir selbst!" sagte Marron streng und bedachte ihren Freund mit einen straffenden Blick. "Kann ich was dafür, dass dieser blöde Dampfer gleich anfängt zu brennen?" sagte Chiaki der sicher keiner Schuld bewusst war. Miyako versuchte das zu überhören, schaffte es jedoch nicht. "JA! Du kannst was dafür! Du warst doch der Doofe der die Kerze umgestoßen hat!" - "Und woher soll ich wissen, das Nagellackentferner so entflammbar ist?" - "Bist du so doof oder tust du nur so? Da ist extra ein soooooo großes Schild mit 'ner Flamme drauf und das heißt das, das Zeug höchst entflammbar ist!" - "Nun weiß ich es ja und jetzt hör auf hier zu brüllen!" - "Ich brülle soviel wie ich will... du hast Menschenleben gefährdet!" - "Die Leben doch noch alle.... hoff ich doch!" - "Ja schon, aber wenn wir nicht bald gefunden werden sterben wir trotzdem.... was bist du nur für ein Idiot!" - "Jetzt reicht es aber!" rief Marron schlichtend. "Ihr könnt euch doch die ganze Zeit nicht anschreien!" Chiaki nickte und Miyako schaute beleidigt weg. "Also wir haben noch Wasser für gut eine Woche..." sagte Yamato altklug. "...aber wenn Chiaki so weiter macht reicht es nicht einmal mehr für einen Tag!" Yamato bedachte Chiaki mit einen bösen Blick denn er war gerade dabei einen Kanister mit Wasser über seinem Kopf zu entleeren. "Tut mir ja leid das es heiß ist..." maulte er und stellte beleidigt den Kanister zur Seite. "Dann spring ins Meer!" sagte Miyako und stieß Chiaki an, so das er über Bord fiel. "AHHH... hier gibt's doch Haie... zieht mich rein, ZIEHT MICH REIN!" jammerte er und klammerte sich mit panischen Gesichtsausdruck am Boot fest.  
  
"Vergiss es!" fauchte Miyako und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor dem Bauch. "Kann hier jetzt irgendwer mal Chiaki ins Boot ziehen?" fragte Marron genervt. "Ich mach das ganz bestimmt nicht!" Miyako blickte wütend zu Chiaki, der sich immer noch ans Boot klammerte. Marron seufzte schwer und streckte Chiaki die Hand entgegen. "Wenn du versprichst nicht mehr das Trinkwasser zu verschwenden, zieh ich dich ins Boot zurück!" "Ich verspreche es!" sagte Chiaki und blickte Marron dankend an. Fünf Minuten später, Chiaki saß wieder im Boot und es herrschte reges Schweigen.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so erbärmlich sterben werde!" sagte Miyako und seufzte schwer. "Das hätte ich auch nicht gedacht!" meinte Chiaki und drehte sich zu Marron um. "Aber solange ich mit dir zusammen bin, werde ich immer glücklich sein!" Marron lächelte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke!" säuselte sie. "Ist das... ist das nicht... ein Flugzeug?" rief Yamato auf einmal und deutet auf einen kleinen Punkt in der Ferne der immer größer zu werden schien. "JA! WIR SIND GERETTET!" rief Miyako und umarmte Yamato freudig. "Wir müssen uns bemerkbar machen!" rief Chiaki und öffnete eine der Kisten an Bord. "Fön, Perücke, Videorecorder, Lichtrakete, Barbie Puppen, Vibrator,... Moment Leuchtrakete? Gute Idee..." Chiaki zieht die Rakete aus der Kiste und schlägt den Deckel zu. Die anderen beobachten das Treiben mir Argwohn. "Und das muss ab... und da muss Feuer ran und jetzt...." *BOUM* Mit einem lauten Knall ging die Rakete mitten in Chiaki's Hand los und er blickte ihr nach wie sie Richtung Flugzeug flog. Die anderen verfolgten die Rakete mit skeptischen Blicken... "Und... und... und... Sie trifft! STRIKE!" Chiaki klatschte freudig in die Hände. Das Flugzeug torkelte und verlor an Höhe. Die anderen Blickten Chiaki verwundert an. "Was?" fragte dieser. "Öhm Chiaki... du weißt das du grad unser Rettungsflugzeug abgeschossen hast?" sagte Marron ruhig. "Ach quatsch! Macht doch keine Witze." Chiaki blickte erst zum Flugzeug das gerade aufs Wasser aufschlug und dann in die Luft, wo er zwei Fallschirme ausfindig machen konnte. "Ihr hattet nicht ganz recht!" protestierte Chiaki und zeigte in die Luft. "Das Flugzeug hab ich zwar abgeschossen, aber unsere Retter konnten sich retten!" Marron rieb sich den Kopf . "Mensch Chiaki... ich frag mich echt wie ich an dich geraten konnte!" Chiaki verdrehte den Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Wieso?" - "Wie sollen die uns retten, wenn sie selber gerettet werden müssen?" Chiaki zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete sich seiner Wasserflasche zu an dessen Verschluss er seine Freude fand. "Oh, Mann... wir sind verloren!" jammerte Yamato und rückte seine Brille gerade. Miyako und Marron nickten zustimmend. "Ich bin voll fertig!" meinte Chiaki und legte seine Wasserflasche zur Seite. "Ich werd jetzt 'ne Runde pennen!" Gesagt, getan. Chiaki rutschte von der Bank runter und landete auf dem Boden. Mit einem genüsslichen Gähnen machte er es sich gemütlich. "ICH SCHMEIß IHN INS WASSER, lasst mich durch!" schrie Miyako und ging auf Chiaki los. "Beruhig dich Miyako! Er ist es nicht wert!" rief Marron und hielt ihre Freundin am Ärmel fest. "Wir sollten alle ein wenig schlafen um Kräfte zu sparen!" Ein paar Stunden später war ein gewaltiger Sturm ausgebrochen, der unseren Helden das Überleben nicht leichter machen sollte. "HALTET EUCH FEST!" schrie Miyako und klammerte sich am Boot fest. "ICH KANN NICHT MEHR!" rief Yamato doch er blieb ungehört da gerade eine Riesenwelle das Boot überschwemmte.  
  
"Wo... wo sind wir?" fragte Marron und blickte sich fragend um. Doch es war niemand in der Nähe der sie hören konnte. "Chiaki? Miyako? Yamato? Wo seit ihr?" In weiter Ferne sah sie eine Person am Strand liegen. Sie waren wohl auf einer kleinen Insel gestrandet. Doch wo waren die anderen? Marron versuchte sich auf die Beine zu kämpfen und torkelte auf die am Boden liegende Person zu. "Ya... Yamato?" neben ihm angekommen kniete sie sich neben ihn und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. "Hey... aufwachen!" Marron rüttelte ein wenig unsanft an Yamato. "Mama... ich will noch nicht aufstehen... nur noch fünf Minuten!" murmelte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. "YAMATO!" brüllte Marron und erschrocken fuhr dieser in die Höhe. "Marron-san... wo. wo sind wir?" Sie zuckten mit den Schultern und lies sich neben ihn in den Sand fallen. "Und was ist mit... Miyako und Chiaki?" Seine Augen funkelten. "Jetzt fang nicht gleich an zu heulen... denen wird es gut gehen!" "HE!" Hörten sie es plötzlich aus der Ferne. Marron blickte auf in der Hoffung Chiaki oder Miyako zu sehen, doch es war keiner von den beiden. "He!" brüllte die Person die Marron schließlich als einen alten, kleinen Mann identifizierte. "Das ist Privatstrand." sagte er böse. Yamato blickte den alten Mann freudig an. "Wissen sie überhaupt was wir durchgemacht haben?" fragte Yamato. "Nein!" - "Wir waren schiffbrüchig... wir kommen von der Oceanline die gestern oder so, untergegangen ist. Und jetzt sind wir endlich in Sicherheit!" - "Aber nicht an meinem Strand!" maulte der Alte. Jetzt ergriff Marron endlich das Wort. "Wir werden gleich gehen... können sie uns nur sagen wo wir hier sind?" - "Mallorca! Und das ist Privatgrundstück von Steffi Graf!" Marron und Yamato wurden von dem alten Mann auf die Hauptstraße geführt. "So, und jetzt verschwindet! Zwei Kilometer südlich von hier ist eine Stadt."  
  
Währendessen an einem anderen Strand der Insel. "Miyako wir werden sterben!" Chiaki lief aufgeregt im Kreis und blickte ab und zu auf Miyako, welche gelassen im Sand saß. "Na, wenigstens haben wir schon mal festes Land unter den Füßen." - "JAA TOLL! Und was ist mit Marron? Sie ist bestimmt tot.... Hier gibt es bestimmt Kannibalen oder noch schlimmer... RIESENSPINNEN!" Chiaki fuchtelte aufgeregt mit seinen Armen in der Luft. "Oh - mein - Gott... warum ich? Warum mit dem? WARUM?" Miyako schaute fragend in den Himmel, während Chiaki sich mit Monstern auseinander setzte die es gar nicht gab... und dann fing es an zu regnen. "Danke Gott! Jetzt weiß ich was du wirklich von mir hältst." Miyako brach in Tränen aus. Chiaki setzte sich neben sie in den Sand und sie blickten sich beide tief in die Augen. "Miyako?" - "Hm?" - "Weißt du was?" - "Hm?" - "Wir werden sterben!" - "Wuahaha Ja... *heul* du hast recht!" Beide fielen sich in die Arme und heulten gemeinsam.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sah die Welt schon viel besser aus. Chiaki hatte eine Hütte gebaut ("Mh? Wo kommen die Ziegelsteine nur her? Egal! Tütütü.") während Miyako ihnen Kleider aus Palmenblätter bastelte. ("Menno... und dabei steht mir grün gar nicht!") Am Abend. "IIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH HABE FEUUUUUUER GEMACHT!" Chiaki hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ja... das wissen wir." Seufzte Miyako und warf ein paar Zweige ins Feuer. Ein wenig beleidigt steckte Chiaki sein Feuerzeug wieder in seine Hosentasche und setzte sich neben Miyako in den Sand. "Meinst du..." fing Chiaki plötzlich an. "... unsere Freunde leben noch? Ich könnte ohne Marron nicht..." Miyako lächelte ihn an. "Mach dir keine Sorge! Du müsstest doch am Besten wissen, dass Marron nicht so leicht unterzukriegen ist." Chiaki nickte. "Und außerdem," fuhr Miyako fort. "Wird sie ja von Gott beschützt." Chiaki lief bei den letzte Worten knallrot an. "Oder etwa nicht?" fragte Miyako ernst und bedachte den blauhaarigen Jungen mit einem ernsten Blick. "Nun ja..." stotterte Chiaki ein wenig verlegen. "Gott beschützt nur... wie soll ich es sagen... reine Mädchen...." - "WAS? Soll das heißen es gibt etwas wovon Marron mir nicht erzählt hat?!" wütend stampfte Miyako mit den Fuß in den Sand. "Die soll mich nur kennen lernen... mir... als ihre besten Freundin so was nicht zu erzählen.... Schande! Schande über sie!" Während Miyako Wut entbrannt einen in der Nähe liegenden Felsen bearbeitete, blickte Chiaki aufs Meer hinaus. "Miyako?" - "Und dabei haben Yamato und ich uns gerade erst geküsst..." - "Miyako?" - "Und so was nennt sich beste...." - "MIYAKO!" - "WAS? Du bist doch an allem Schuld..." - "Da ist ein Licht!" - "WAS? Wir sind gerettet! Wo ist es?" - "DA!" Chiaki zeigt auf eine Stelle kurz über'n Horizont. Miyako bricht heulend am Strand zusammen. "Du Trottel... das ist ein STERN!" *heul* Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch immer an einem einsamen Strand auf Mallorca und wundern sich nicht das nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, hinter einem Busch, eine Telefonzelle steht. ^-^  
  
ENDE  
  
Konstruktive Kritik Willkommen. MU MAN TAI  
  
Ich danke wie üblich meiner Betareaderin Melina! Danke! 


End file.
